La Solicitud
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: Cuando Sam Winchester reza por su hermano, Castiel es finalmente enviado a su primera misión. Pero lo que debería ser un matrimonio por amor sencillo se convierte en mucho más y Castiel se encuentra arriesgando todo para asegurar la felicidad de su extremadamente frustrante humano a cargo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "The Request" escrito por cloudyjenn en ao3.  
**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._  
**

**Capitulo Primero**

Ha estado esperando durante miles de años y Castiel todavía ha sido asignado a un ser humano.

Se está volviendo embarazoso.

Su supervisor, Michael, le asegura a Castiel que ello no se relaciona con su habilidad. Castiel ha pasado todas las pruebas con las calificaciones más altas posibles. Intelectualmente, él está más que listo. Pero, como le explica Michael pacientemente en lo que parece ser la milésima vez, el Padre sólo pasa las asignaciones a los ángeles que se ajustan exactamente al trabajo. Se supone que debe ser tranquilizador, pero todo lo que Castiel oye es que de los miles de millones de seres humanos que solicitan ayuda, Castiel no es lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar a ninguno de ellos.

Castiel sabe que sus colegas han pasado mas allá de sentir compasión por el y están empezando a cuestionarse si merece su posición. Están comenzando a preguntarse si su extraña apariencia significa que el no es uno de ellos después de todo.

Lo que es peor es que su guarnición suele ser muy concurrida. Uriel apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para recoger sus oraciones antes de que él está siendo asignado nuevamente a otro ser humano que lo necesita. Anna es muy buscada por su habilidad en situaciones de emergencia para salvar vidas. Zacharíah puede tomar el crédito por la creación de varias naciones poderosas.

Y luego está Castiel. El joven inexperto Castiel con las alas demasiado grandes y que pasa sus días llevando libros para su guarnición, porque literalmente no tiene nada más que hacer. Sólo hay un numero limitado de veces que un ángel puede volar por los circuitos de obstáculos, estudiar los manuscritos o escuchar las muchas charlas educativas de Michael antes de que lo tiene todo memorizado. Castiel se siente seguro de poder dar una clase sobre cómo llevar una guarnición y, sin embargo, nunca ha conocido a un ser humano. Es apenas un poco más que una secretaria glorificada.

Es por eso que él no sospecha que nada significativo está a punto de suceder esta mañana, cuando Michael le saluda en la cámara del consejo.

"Hola, Castiel," Michael dice mientras mira fijamente alrededor de la habitación que Castiel pasó limpiando durante toda la noche. "¿No descansaste anoche?"

"No", Castiel responde simplemente. Él se resiste a la tentación de recordar a Michael que él no tiene necesidad de descansar, ya que rara vez gasta nada de su gracia. Pero Michael iba a juzgar el comentario como demasiado parecido a una queja.

"Ya veo", dice Michael. Él pone su pila usual de papeles sobre la mesa y toma asiento. "Sabes que yo quiero que descanses cada noche, Castiel. Nunca se sabe cuando podría recibir órdenes".

"Por supuesto", dice Castiel automáticamente. Él piensa que los dos saben exactamente cuando Castiel recibirá órdenes. "No voy a quedarme de nuevo despierto."

"Bien", dice Michael, sacando sus gafas de lectura y acomodándoselas hacia abajo en la nariz delgada. "Vamos a ver lo que tenemos esta mañana, entonces."

Castiel tira de la silla al lado de Michael y se sienta. Puesto que él es el único ángel con tiempo libre, Castiel ayuda a ordenar Michael las asignaciones de cada mañana y reúne a los guerreros necesarios para llevarlas a cabo. A pesar de su mal humor, Castiel se siente relajarse un poco. Este es su deber no oficial favorito. Es emocionante ver todas las crisis y las preocupaciones que los seres humanos envían al cielo y averiguar cuál de sus muchos hermanos es adecuado para tratarlos.

"Una mujer joven en Esenguly, Turkmenistán envía una petición en nombre de su hermana moribunda," Michael lee. Le da el papel a Castiel. "Ranura de urgente, por favor. Envia a Anna".

Castiel desliza el papel en la ranura delgada y estrecha marcada con SOLICITUDES URGENTES. Él oye un sonido atronador que señala la salida de Anna a su nuevo encargo. Otro humano es ayudado. Castiel sonríe y otra vez, siente que algo de su amargura está escapando. Incluso si él no puede ayudarles, se alegra de que su especie este disponible para calmar las angustias de la humanidad.

"Un niño de cinco años de edad, en Ottawa, Canadá quiere que sanen a su hámster enfermo", dice Michael con gran diversión. Es una buena cosa que la solicitud fue enviada a su guarnición. Michael es bastante indulgente con estos tipos de reclamos menores. A diferencia de Gabriel, quien cree que el amor duro es lo mejor. O Raphael, quien se molesta fácilmente cuando siente que los humanos no lo están tomando en serio.

"Esta es sensible al tiempo, pero no urgente", Michael decide y comparte una sonrisa cómplice con Castiel. "Nuestro Padre quiere que mande a Uriel. Creo que es su manera de bajarle a Uriel un poco los humos".

Castiel no intenta reírse a costa de su hermano, pero es una tarea difícil. Si hay algo que podría alivianar la arrogancia de Uriel, es verse obligado a realizar un milagro en un roedor. Castiel toma el papel y lo desliza en la ranura PARA EL FINAL DEL DIA. Uriel tendrá que tomar cuidado del hámster antes del turno de noche, pero él no tiene que ir ahora.

Michael recoge la página siguiente.

"Vamos a ver. Un hombre en Kansas quiere ayudar a su hermano a encontrar un matrimonio por amor," dice. Castiel asiente. Se supone que el Padre enviará a Rahmiel porque es conocido por sus habilidades de emparejamiento. Castiel no le envidia el trabajo. Emparejamiento por amor siempre fue su peor asignatura en la escuela. No porque las reglas son difíciles de seguir, sino porque Castiel tiene problemas para entender el amor romántico humano. El amor en general, el lo entiende. Pero todo el proceso de encontrar un alma gemela implica demasiados celos y angustia para los gustos de Castiel.

"Vamos a enviar ..." Michael se va apagando mientras sus ojos café claro deslice hacia abajo de la página en el cuadro de asignación. "Oh, cariño."

"¿Qué es?" Castiel le pregunta.

"Nuestro Padre ha dado a este trabajo..." Él mira a Castiel con consternación inusual.

"Bueno, a ti."

"¿Qué?"

Castiel agarra la hoja de Michael y lo lee con una creciente sensación de incredulidad.

**SOLICITANTE**: Samuel Winchester

**UBICACIÓN**: Lawrence, Kansas, Estados Unidos de América

**SOLICITUD**: Probablemente sea estúpido, pero me preguntaba si tal vez pudieran encontrar a alguien para mi hermano. Es sólo... que él está realmente solo. Necesita a alguien. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

**DETALLES**: El sujeto de la oración es Dean Winchester, 30 años de edad, masculino, que todavía no ha encontrado a su alma gemela. El ángel asignado tendrá que encontrarle una pareja y tiene autorización para aparecer a ambos, al solicitante y el objetivo. La búsqueda no deberá durar más de siete días.

**ANGEL ASIGNADO**: Castiel  
"No lo entiendo", Castiel dice débilmente. "Yo no soy..." Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Michael. "Dijiste que nuestro Padre me daría un trabajo que me convenía. Esto no me conviene en absoluto. ¡Soy terrible en el romance!"

El es peligrosamente cerca de caer en estado de pánico total. ¿Cómo podía confiar su Padre la felicidad de este pobre hombre a Castiel? ¿Cómo es posible que Castiel ah esperado por miles de años sólo para ser enviado a una tarea que está destinada al fracaso?

"Castiel", dice Michael, en tono de comando. Él sujeta ambas manos alrededor de los hombros de Castiel y lo sacude un poco. "Cálmate. Sabes que eres mejor que esto. Si nuestro Padre te dio este trabajo, puedes estar seguro de que no hay otro ángel que podría lograrlo."

Una sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Michael y aprieta su agarre.  
"Esto es lo que has estado esperando, Castiel. Tu primera asignación. No entres en pánico. Este es un momento de alegría", dice con sinceridad tan obvia que Castiel deja escapar algo de su agitación inicial. No toda, pero sí lo suficiente para que el pensamiento vuelva a su mente.

"No tengo nada más que fe en ti", dice Michael. Él toma la hoja de los dedos temblorosos de Castiel y la desliza en la ranura de SOLICITUDES URGENTES. "Tal vez no sea exactamente urgente, pero después de esperar todo este tiempo, yo diría que deberías de darte prisa, ¿no te parece?"  
Castiel no puede hacer nada más que asentir y ponerse de pie. Sus alas tiemblan contra su espalda y por un terrible breve momento, Castiel teme que se negará a trabajar. Esta es la primera vez que él dejara el Cielo. La primera vez que utilizara sus alas torpes enormes para hacer algo más que pasar rápidamente de un edificio celestial al siguiente.

"Buena suerte, hermano," Michael dice solemnemente. Coinciden miradas durante un largo rato, lo suficiente como para que algo de la convicción de Michael se transmita a la gracia de Castiel.  
Michael tiene razón. Su padre no comete errores. Él mantiene ese pensamiento en la parte delantera de su mente mientras se transporta a la plataforma de lanzamiento y la pisa. Un segundo más tarde se activa y Castiel es arrojado lejos, rompiendo la barrera más alta en el mundo humano.

Lo primero que Castiel hace es perderse.

Los mapas bidimensionales son muy diferentes de la realidad. Él no esperaba que muchos lugares en la Tierra tuvieran el mismo aspecto. O por lo menos lo hacen en el área donde vive su solicitante. Le toma dos intentos para encontrar el estado correcto en el país y tres más hasta que Castiel localiza la ciudad correcta. Una vez que finalmente aterriza en Lawrence, Castiel se da cuenta que vagamente puede sentir la dirección de su oración inicial. La sensación es tan extraña que Castiel se detiene en la calle, sólo para que pueda disfrutar en el resplandor dulce de confianza y necesidad.  
Unos pocos humanos que pasan se detienen a mirarlo. Los ángeles son bastante comunes en la vida humana cotidiana, pero Castiel sabe que tiene una imagen distinta. La mayoría de los ángeles llevan el mismo uniforme apretado y deportivas alas blancas largas hasta la cintura. Pero a Castiel nunca le han dado un uniforme. Todavía está usando la ropa que eligió el día anterior, con un traje azul claro y el sobretodo largo.

Pero no es la ropa lo que los seres humanos encuentran fascinante. Son las alas gigantes negras que tapizan su espalda y arrastra por el suelo detrás de él. Nunca han visto a otro ángel como él, y él lo sabe porque él nunca ha visto a otro ángel como él tampoco. Él puede oír a ellos preguntándose si Castiel realmente puede ser un ángel o si es algo completamente distinto, algo siniestro y peligroso. Castiel ha sido siempre consciente de sus alas feas y esto no ayuda. Él comienza a preocuparse de que se encontrará con Samuel Winchester sólo para ser rechazado en cuanto Sam lo vea.  
Sin embargo, Castiel sabe que no puede dejar que su miedo al rechazo le impida su tarea. Su padre está contando con él, así que Castiel se cierra a los otros seres humanos y se concentra en la oración de Samuel. La luz de ella lo lleva lejos de esa calle al frente de una casa blanca con una puerta azul. Castiel recuerda sus lecciones de saludar a los seres humanos, atentamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta azul y golpear con los nudillos en la misma.

Un momento después, la puerta se abre para revelar a Castiel el primer ser humano que conoce apropiadamente.  
El ser humano es masculino. Es más alto que Castiel y su cuerpo es más grueso. El corte de pelo corto en la cabeza es de color marrón y sus ojos son de un verde suave. Su forma robusta está vestida con pantalones liso azul y una camisa a cuadros abotonada sobre otra camisa de un solo color. Cuando ve a Castiel, la expresión de curiosidad profundiza a confusión. Castiel se sorprende por lo agradable que encuentra a este humano. Ha visto muchas fotos de los seres humanos, después de todo. Ninguno de ellos hizo frente a la belleza de sus hermanos, pero Castiel cree que este hombre podría competir.

"¿Qué diablos se supone que eres?" el ser humano le pregunta. Su voz es profunda y un poco ronca y sacude a Castiel de su silencio contemplativo.

"¿Eres Samuel Winchester?"

"No," dice el hombre, negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos a Castiel. "Soy Dean. Soy su hermano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con él?"

Suena a sospecha y Castiel huele su miedo repentino.

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo", dice Castiel. "Pidió mi ayuda."

Ahora que sabe que es el sujeto de la oración, Castiel toma una mirada más cercana al hombre. Si Dean está libre, Castiel asume que no es porque otros seres humanos no lo encuentran atractivo. Aunque, es posible que tengan diferentes normas a los ángeles. Él va a tener que acordarse de preguntarle a Michael después. Mientras tanto, Castiel busca bajo la superficie de su alma por mas detalles.  
Él está sorprendido por lo que ve. El alma de Dean es fuerte, pura y llena de amor. Tanto amor para dar a un compañero. Brilla con lealtad protectora y una tendencia a la devoción. Había estado esperando encontrar un alma desordenada por el egoísmo o soberbia o cualquier número de desagradables fallas humanas que mantendrían a los potenciales compañeros a distancia. Castiel puede ver las cicatrices que cruzan el alma en profundas líneas irregulares y reconoce que ningún ser humano es perfecto, pero a pesar de esto, Castiel habría pensado que muchos seres humanos estarían ansiosos de unirse con una persona como Dean.  
Es probable que solo le este faltando algo. Esta es la razón por la que temía esta asignación. El emparejamiento requiere de un conocimiento tan íntimo de la naturaleza humana y Castiel sólo sabe lo que ha leído en los libros. Al igual que con los mapas, teme que la cosa real sea mucho más compleja.

"Bueno, no puedes ser un ángel con esas alas", dice Dean, señalando con la cabeza a las alas malditas de Castiel. "Y un demonio solo hubiera irrumpido por aquí, ¿así que en que te convierte eso?"  
Castiel se ruboriza de vergüenza. No le extraña que nunca le hayan dado un trabajo antes. La mayoría de los ángeles no tienen que preocuparse por convencer a sus encargos que en realidad son ángeles.  
"Soy un ángel del Señor", Castiel dice, levantando la barbilla en desafío. "No todos los ángeles son iguales, ya sabes."

"Tengo que decirte, amigo. Realmente no he conocido a muchos de tu gente, así que realmente no sé", dice Dean y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. Castiel quiere sentirse ofendido con él, pero Dean se ve tan atractivo en esa posición que a Castiel le resulta difícil mantener su frustración.  
"¿Entonces por qué me juzgas así?" Castiel le pregunta.

Dean se encoge de hombros.  
"Hey, un tipo con jodidas y enormes alas negras aparece buscando a mi hermano ¿y se supone que simplemente deba decirle donde esta? Por lo que sé, tú eres el ángel de la muerte y si ese es el caso, sólo puedes olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Ningún ángel va a llevarse a Sammy a ningún lugar ", dice Dean.

El proteccionismo que Castiel sintió antes erupciona brillante dentro de Dean y Castiel no tiene dudas que Dean es capaz de luchar hasta la muerte por causa de su hermano. Dean se inclina hacia adelante, tratando de parecer mas amenazador, pero Castiel encuentra su defensa de Samuel tan entrañable que el efecto se pierde en él.

"Yo no soy el Ángel de la Muerte, Dean", dice Castiel. "Nunca he conocido al Ángel de la Muerte. Mi nombre es Castiel y he sido enviado para contestar la oración de Samuel."

"Huh. ¿Es así? Y, dime, Castiel, ¿qué fue exactamente por lo que Sam oró?" Dean le pregunta. Su tono es ligero, incluso burlón, pero Castiel lo nota cada vez mas tenso.  
"Eso no se me permite revelar", dice Castiel, aliviado de volver a caer en las reglas. Hablando con Dean le hace sentirse inquieto.

Dean no le gusta la respuesta, pero cuando busca en la cara de Castiel, al parecer, ve algo que le convence de relajar los hombros. Sin apartar los ojos de Castiel, Dean gira la cabeza y grita por el pasillo que conduce a la puerta principal.

"¡Hey, Sammy, es para ti!"  
Hay un ruido atronador que Castiel identifica como alguien grande pisando fuerte por una serie de escaleras cuando Sam salta a la vista. Castiel estuvo en lo cierto al suponer que Sam es un hombre grande. Él es alto y desgarbado, por encima de los dos, Castiel y Dean. Cuando ve a Castiel, su boca se convierte en una sonrisa alegre y Castiel decide que, si bien no le encuentra tan agradable como a Dean, Sam sigue siendo un hombre atractivo.

"¡Funcionó!" Sam le tiende una mano. Toma a Castiel demasiado tiempo para recordar que se supone que tome la mano de Sam y sacudirla. Castiel no sabe lo que significa el apretón de manos, pero después de que él lo hace, Dean se relaja aún más.  
"Entra, entra," Sam dice feliz y él empuja a Castiel en la casa. "Wow, sus alas son realmente negras. Mira eso, Dean," Sam dice con evidente asombro.

"Lo vi", Contesta Dean inexpresivamente. Él cierra la puerta detrás de Castiel y aunque ya no es sospechoso de ser peligroso, Castiel puede decir que no está estrictamente cómodo con tener un ángel en la casa.

"Son sólo raras, Sam. Ahora dime por qué pediste ayuda a un ángel", dice mientras Sam les conduce a un amplio salón lleno de luz y gruesas sillas mullidas.  
"No seas grosero, Dean", dice Sam, esquivando la pregunta. "Toma asiento, umm... Lo siento, no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Es Castiel", dice Dean antes de que Castiel pueda responder y suena bastante molesto. Sam no le hace caso a favor de dar a Castiel otra sonrisa.

"Castiel. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Los ángeles beben?" La voz de Sam es sin aliento y débil por los nervios. Los hermanos de Castiel le dijeron que los seres humanos a menudo se sienten abrumados ante la presencia de criaturas de gran alcance como los ángeles. Castiel no entiende por qué. Los ángeles son poderosos, sí, pero que existen para ayudar a los seres humanos, no les harían daño.

"No, gracias", responde educadamente Castiel. Michael estaría orgulloso. Hace hincapié en la importancia de mantener la calma y ser cortés en todo momento, incluso cuando se enfrentan a seres humanos frustrantes e irracionales.

Sentarse en el sofá es una tarea distinta. Sus alas se niegan a doblarse debajo de él y ninguna de las sillas están construidas con respaldos para las alas, así que Castiel se ve obligado a envolverse en un capullo de sus propias plumas para conseguir sentarse. Sam mira este proceso con los ojos muy interesados. Una vez que Castiel está finalmente sentado, Sam apunta a sus alas, al parecer para preguntar algo sobre ellas, pero Dean lo interrumpe con un suspiro exasperado.

"Sam", dice en modo de advertencia.  
"Está bien", dice Sam, alzando una mano para detener la siguiente queja de Dean. "He rogado por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué? ¡No hay nada de malo en mí!" La tensión vuelve a encajar en el cuerpo de Dean y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto que Castiel reconoce por sus lecciones como innatamente defensiva. Sam probablemente debería haber discutido esta cuestión con Dean antes de que Castiel apareciera y no mientras Castiel está sentado tranquilamente entre ellos.  
"Dean, desde que Jess y yo nos casamos, has estado deprimido. Incluso desde antes", dice Sam acaloradamente. "No has tenido una relación real en años. Todo lo que tuviste son las de una noche que te hacen sentir como una mierda y no me digas que te gusta", dice Sam cuando Dean empieza a protestar.

"Todos sabemos que te gusta el sexo, pero puedo ver que no es suficiente. Cuidaste de mí toda tu vida y ahora que estoy empezando una familia, no sé, Dean." Él mira hacia abajo a sus manos retorcidas en su regazo, obviamente angustiado. "Es como si te estuvieras quedando atrás o algo así. Pero la gente crece."  
Dean se aleja de Sam con un bufido burlón, pero Castiel puede ver que las palabras de Sam han abierto una herida profundamente arraigada.

"Siempre te necesito, Dean," Sam le dice a espaldas de Dean. "Tú eres mi hermano y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Pero tengo alguien con quien compartir mi vida en este momento. Te mereces eso también. Te mereces tu propia familia y alguien que te ame como Jess me ama. Y no estás ni siquiera intentándolo. Así que sí, he orado por ti. Demándame. Castiel puede ayudarte a encontrar a alguien perfecto. "

Hay silencio por un tiempo muy largo después de ese breve pero apasionado discurso. Castiel se siente honrado por la confianza de Sam. Él sólo espera que no vaya a traicionar esa confianza con la torpeza de su habilidad de emparejamiento así como las torpes y raras alas plegadas sobre su regazo.

"De verdad crees en esto, ¿no es así?" Dean dice en voz baja.

"Sí, lo hago" Sam confirma. "Sé cómo te sientes acerca de los ángeles, pero por favor, sólo confía en mí. Realmente creo que Castiel puede ayudar."  
Castiel frunce el ceño a Dean. Él no sabe lo que Sam quiere decir acerca de los sentimientos de Dean, pero a juzgar por la manera en que se le oscurece el alma, no suena prometedor. Este trabajo es cada vez más y más difícil. En primer lugar, le han dado un matrimonio por amor en su primera excursión y ahora parece que su encargo ni siquiera puede confiar en los ángeles.

"Sí, bueno... ¿se te ocurrió que quizás yo no quiera a 'alguien perfecto '?" Dean le pregunta mientras eleva los dos primeros dedos de cada mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El significado de este gesto elude a Castiel, pero Sam parece entender porque gira los ojos a Dean.  
"No, no en realidad. Si querías que yo creyera eso, no debiste dejar que te pille darme a mi y a Jess todas esas miradas al estilo pobre 'de mí' ", dice Sam. "Te juro que pensé que sentías algo por Jess por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que eres patético y necesitado".

"No soy patético. Tú eres patético. Cállate", dice Dean, pero esconde una sonrisa muy pequeña en la esquina de su boca.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dice Sam. Se vuelve a Castiel finalmente, lo que es un alivio porque Castiel no quería lidiar con una pelea en toda regla en su primera misión.

"Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?" –pregunta con ansiedad.  
Castiel se toma un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Los emparejamientos por amor son difíciles. En primer lugar, el ángel asignado tiene que aprender lo más posible acerca de su encargo, incluso si ese encargo está albergando sentimientos secretos por alguien que ya esta en su vida. Si no, entonces el ángel debe comenzar su búsqueda, siguiendo a su encargo a todos sus puntos de encuentro habituales. Cuando su sujeto se encuentra en las proximidades de posibles parejas, el ángel puede usar sus poderes para proyectar el futuro de los dos seres humanos juntos. El futuro que más se adapte a su sujeto pertenecerá a su alma gemela.

En otras palabras, esto va a tomar un montón de trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Segundo**

Dean tiene la certeza de que va a verse obligado a matar a Sam.

La preocupación es una cosa. Dean no puede ser el hombre más dispuesto, pero no es un idiota. Él aprecia la preocupación y sí, tal vez Sam tiene un punto con sus demasiadas frecuentes salidas de una noche. Es cada vez más difícil lograr la energía para conquistar y llevar a alguien a su cama y menos divertido despertar al lado de alguien cuyo nombre no puede recordar.

Aún así, es un largo camino pasar de la preocupación a la solicitud. Dean podría haber empezado con un par de citas reales, pero no. Debido a la preocupación de Sam, Dean está atascado siendo seguido por un maldito "ángel". Dean odia a los ángeles. Odia a la gente que adula a los ángeles, cuando realmente a ellos no les importa para nada la gente a la que son supuestamente enviados para ayudar. Dean no entiende cómo Sam todavía puede confiar en ellos.

Y él ni siquiera obtuvo un ángel normal. Le enviaron un bicho raro. La cara del chico es bastante normal. El pelo oscuro y ojos azules son un poco fuera de lo ordinario y lo mira fijamente a él demasiado, tal vez quizas es que nunca ha visto antes seres humanos, pero por lo demás, sus características son típicas de ángel, Dean piensa. Pero su traje, la corbata floja y torcida, el abrigo largo, y el despeinado lo hacen ver como el Ángel que luce Espeluznante. Todo lo que necesita es una botella de whisky en una bolsa de papel y podría pasar por uno de esos vagabundos del parque de la ciudad.

A pesar de que no estaría tan mal si no fuera por esas alas.

Dean ha visto sólo un ángel en persona, una bonita pelirroja mujer que conoció cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. No puede recordar mucho sobre ella más que ella había aparecido bien arreglada y sus alas blancas que terminaban justo por encima de la cintura. Más o menos cada ángel que ha visto en las noticias o en las revistas tienen exactamente el mismo tipo de alas.

Y luego están las alas de Castiel. Son de un brillante tono negro que parece aspirar la luz de el espacio a su alrededor. Ellas se arquean alto sobre los hombros de Castiel y fluyen por la espalda hasta llegar al suelo. Aquí y allá, algunas plumas solitarias se doblan en un ángulo extraño y tienen una calidad generalmente descuidada, como si Castiel no se hubiera tomado un momento para ponerlas en orden durante mucho tiempo. Y no van a quedarse quietas. Incluso cuando Castiel se sienta inmóvil en el sofá de Sam, sus alas aletean y estiran, se solapan y sueltan. Es una locura, pero Dean tiene que luchar contra el impulso de llegar a las alas y calmarlas. O por lo menos cepillarlas.

Son una distracción.

Y él va a tener que manejar esto hasta la semana que viene, porque Sam no lo deja escabullirse y además es el tiempo que Castiel dice que se tardará en encontrar una pareja para Dean.

"Bueno, aquí estamos", dice Dean mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento. "Hogar dulce hogar".

Es un loft de un dormitorio, no hay mucho que ver, pero Castiel parece fascinado cuando él mira con fijeza alrededor de la sala de estar.

"Todo esto es tuyo?" Castiel le pregunta.

Dean frunce el ceño y sigue la mirada que Castiel da por encima de su sofá raído verde, la televisión demasiado pequeña y la chimenea sucia que casi nunca utiliza.

"Oh sí, todas estas riquezas son mías", dice Dean. A decir verdad, le gusta su apartamento. En el otro extremo de la sala, hay un conjunto de escaleras que conducen hasta un rellano donde se encuentra la cama. Lo que significa que puede ver su televisión desde la cama, lo que es impresionante. Otro conjunto de escaleras están situadas al lado de la primera, pero éstos conducen a una cocina que se encuentra debajo del dormitorio. Una puerta más en el otro lado de la sala de estar conduce fuera a su cuarto de baño.

Es un poco pequeña, pero tiene todo lo que Dean necesita. Ha estado viviendo allí desde que se graduó de la universidad. Nunca ha habido ninguna razón para dejarlo y realmente, Dean no es un fanatico del cambio sólo por el bien de un cambio. Así que sí, él es muy aficionado a este lugar.

Sin embargo, esto es en ninguna parte cercano de explicar el extraño anhelo amable que ve en los ojos azules brillantes de Castiel.

"Lo tomo como que no hay apartamentos en el cielo", dice a la ligera.

"Comparto una alcoba con varios de mis hermanos", dice Castiel, con los ojos pegados al lujo en el lugar de Dean, su cama de madera maciza con un grueso edredón. Dean no cree que deba estar incomodo al dormir.

"No hay privacidad", dice Dean. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia el sofá y Castiel comienza el complicado proceso de montar a sí mismo y sus gigantescas alas sobre el asiento. "Eso debe de apestar".

"Los ángeles no tienen necesidad de privacidad", dice Castiel, pero Dean no le cree. No cuando él sigue tirándole miradas a la cama. Dean se pregunta privadamente si Castiel piensa que sus alas encajarían mejor en una cama tamaño King-size en vez de las camas tontas que usan los ángeles. De hecho, Dean encuentra un poco demasiado fácil imaginarse a Castiel tumbado en su cama, con las alas extendidas y libres a lo largo y ancho.

Probablemente no es un pensamiento bueno a tener acerca de los ángeles, Dean se dice.

"Correcto", dice mientras cae en el sillón naranja feo, pero amado que heredó de su padre. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Castiel arrastra su atención de nuevo a Dean.

"Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas. Trata de relajarte y responder con honestidad", dice, sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Dean levanta una ceja. No pensó que los ángeles utilizarían tales métodos mundanos. Pero entonces, ha estado evitando a estas cosas por más de veinticinco años, por lo que no es exactamente un experto.

"Bien entonces, dame tu mejor golpe", dice Dean.

Castiel emite una breve mirada de confusión, pero no comenta sobre la frase desconocida. En cambio, él da vuelta el bloc de notas y hace su primer pregunta.

"¿Prefieres las relaciones románticas con hombres o mujeres?"

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"Yo no soy exigente", dice.

No es la exactamente la verdad. Dean se cita más con mujeres, claro, pero es sobre todo porque le gustan mas los chicos y es más difícil de hacer la aventura de una noche cuando genuinamente te interesa alguien. No al menos sin sentirse como un bastardo. Aún así, es lo mas cercano y Dean no tiene ganas de derramar sus sentimientos a un ángel.

"Interesante", dice Castiel, golpeando el extremo de su pluma contra su barbilla mientras mira a Dean. Hace que Dean se mueva incómodo en su silla. Condenado Ángel y su maldita visión de rayos x.

"¿Qué?" Dean prácticamente le espeta.

"Nada", Castiel responde y hace una nota en su papel. "¿Estas actualmente enamorado?"

"¿En serio?"

Realmente deben estar jodidos arriba si este es el tipo de ayuda que enviaron a Sam.

"Si yo estuviera enamorado, ¿cuál sería el punto de Sam orando por ustedes?"

La intensidad de la mirada de Castiel sólo aumenta. Dean se agita y le toma unos momentos para preguntarse qué demonios el ángel ve antes de que se da cuenta de que Castiel es, probablemente, escaneado su mente o algo así.

"Oye, deja de hacer eso", dice Dean enojado, golpeando con el dedo en la dirección de Castiel. "No leas mis pensamientos."

"Yo no lo hago", Castiel niega. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de discernir si estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo no tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos específicos para hacer eso."

"Bien, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor", Dean gruñe, cruzando los brazos y manteniéndolos rígidos contra su pecho. "Pero todavía estas usando tus trucos mentales Jedi en mí."

"No. .. no sé lo que eso significa", dice Castiel lentamente. "Lo siento, pero si no veo tu alma, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente".

"¿No puedes tomar mi palabra para esto?" Dean le pregunta. Lo ideal sería decir que Dean quiere hacer lo fuera necesario para que Castiel hiciera su trabajo tan pronto como sea posible y obtenerlo lejos de la vida de Dean. Pero eso no incluye el tener que prestar sus pensamientos y sentimientos a un ángel.

"No. Los humanos no siempre saben lo que hay en sus propios corazones", dice Castiel, pero suena como si estuviera recitando un libro de texto. "Puedes pensar que no estás enamorado, pero podrías estar mintiéndote a ti mismo."

Más superioridad ángel, Dean piensa mientras entorna los ojos a Castiel.

"¿Estoy mintiendo?"

Castiel tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

"No", admite en voz baja. "Pero yo no lo habría sabido a menos que investigara tu corazón. Yo no quiero ser entrometido, pero este es mi deber. Quiero hacerlo bien."

Es todo lo que Dean siempre ha odiado acerca de los ángeles. Deber y reglas y nunca hacer una excepción para una emoción humana real. Castiel probablemente piensa que va a encontrar a su pareja divinamente y Dean va a enamorarse así como así. Sin problemas, sin dudas. Así atado con un moño por encima incluso y luego irse a la mierda, a Castiel no le importa, porque va a estar con el siguiente humano sin rostro de su larga lista.

"Bien, ¿sabes qué? Esto no va a funcionar", dice Dean y se pone de pie. Cualquier persona normal habría captado la indirecta, pero Castiel permanece sentado, mirando a Dean con una expresión de alarma.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La inocente consternación envuelta en esa sentencia empuja a Dean en una forma en que no esperaba. Son esos malditos ojos. Nadie tiene unos ojos tan azules. Y la forma en que mira a Dean, como si fuera una especie de revelación fascinante. La gente no mira a Dean de esa forma. De ninguna manera.

"Deja de hacer eso", Dean interrumpe, lo que lo empeora. Los ojos de Castiel se ensanchan e inclina la cabeza, confundido y molesto con la mirada fija.

"¿Dejar de hacer qué?"

"Deja de mirarme con tus grandes ojos estúpidos", gruñe, con rubor rojo.

"No tengo nada que ver te," dice Castiel. Él cierra la libretita y lo pone a un lado, por fin en pie para hacer frente a Dean.

"Deberíamos hablar de su problema con los ángeles porque no tengo intención de dejar este trabajo sin terminar."

Alguien más podría encontrar las palabras amenazantes, pero Dean no las oye de esa manera. El tono de Castiel es claro, no esconde nada detrás de su significado real. Es sólo la simple verdad. Nada más, nada menos. Nada de tonterías. Dean recuerda que el ángel pelirrojo era de la misma manera. No importa lo que alguien dijo o hizo, ella no iba a cambiar de idea y ahora uno de sus hermanos se sienta delante de Dean, diciendo lo mismo.

Jodidos ángeles.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo", dice Dean.

Castiel mira hacia otro lado, con expresión preocupada y no saber que hacer. Dean da unos pasos en su espacio personal e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para capturar su mirada. Castiel se lo permite, pero de mala gana, como si estuviera mirando a Dean sólo porque no puede evitarlo. Cuando Dean habla, él mantiene su voz lenta y constante, por lo que Castiel no se pierde ni una palabra.

"Los ángeles no les importa un bledo acerca de nosotros", dice Dean. Tan cerca de él, que es fácil coger el breve destello de dolor inimaginable en los ojos de Castiel y Dean casi vacila. Entonces él recuerda haber escuchado a la ángel pelirroja, triste pero firme negándose antes de abandonarlos solos en la calle. Su postura se torna rígida y Dean puede decir que Castiel lo ha notado porque el parpadea.

"Yo no te necesito y no te quiero", dice en voz baja.

Si Dean pensaba que el dolor de Castiel había sido intenso, no es nada comparado con la angustia que ve allí ahora. Su pecho se comprime, apretando dolorosamente a Dean que lucha por su próximo aliento. Dios, es cien veces peor que patear un perrito. Una parte estúpidamente irracional quiere retractarse de todo lo que dijo, pero la parte estúpidamente obstinada no le deja. Así que sólo traga duro y hace todo lo posible por no mirar hacia otro lado mientras los ojos de Castiel parpadean de un lado a otro en su desesperación por entender lo que le está pasando.

"Esto no está bien", dice finalmente Castiel y sus ojos se detienen en la cara de Dean una vez más. "Tienes que necesitarme. Mi Padre me entrego a ti".

Dean parpadea. " Te entrego a mi... ¿qué demonios ...?"

"He estado esperando tanto tiempo por ti, Dean", dice Castiel y de repente él está aún más cerca, tan cerca que Dean puede sentir su pecho llenándose de aire. "Todos los largos años de mi vida sin una petición y por fin me han dado esta tarea. Eres mi primer hombre. Me tienes que necesitar. Por favor, no me envíes de regreso."

Él es un ángel Dean piensa y trata de aferrarse a ese pensamiento, pero no puede. No cuando se enfrenta con los motivos serios de Castiel, su anhelo desnudo. Dean no puede recordar la última vez que alguien lo necesitaba de esta forma. La última vez que alguien lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía.

Es imposible resistirse.

"Está bien", murmura. "Está bien, no lo haré."

Castiel le mira por un momento, probablemente tratando de averiguar lo que Dean esta pensando sólo con su expresión. Pero Dean no sabe realmente lo que está sintiendo. Excepto que algo es diferente ahora, porque el no es más solo otra muesca en el cinturón de Castiel. Él es importante. Es el primero de Castiel. Y aunque todavía no se fía de los ángeles, Dean no quiere decepcionar lo.

"Gracias", dice Castiel una vez que esta satisfecho. Sus alas se agitan un poco y se detienen en un movimiento extraño como si quisieran llegar a Dean, pero luego decidiendo lo contrario. Es extraño cómo parecen actuar independiente de la voluntad de Castiel.

"Sí, bueno," Dean dice en su intento sin gracia para aceptar el agradecimiento. "Prométeme que no vas a leer mis pensamientos o lo que sea. Aléjate de mi alma."

"No voy a ser capaz de evitar sentir sus emociones superficiales", Castiel dice en tono de disculpa. "Pero no voy a curiosear más profundo."

Se trata de una concesión, una comprometida solución que le permitirá continuar con el trabajo y Dean lo aprecia.

"Bien. Bien. ¿Y ahora qué? "

"Creo que tengo suficiente información para iniciar el proceso de búsqueda", Castiel dice con una sonrisa. Dean no se siente cómodo con la manera en que él no puede dejar de mirar fijamente a la boca de Castiel. "Voy a regresar mañana por la mañana".

"¿Te vas?" Que es exactamente lo que quería, así que el por qué Dean siente un dejo de decepción está más allá de él.

"Tengo que descansar", Castiel dice con una curiosa cantidad de orgullo. "Se necesita una gran cantidad de gracia para ayudar a los seres humanos, ya sabes."

"En realidad no, pero voy a tomar tu palabra para esto ", dice Dean. "Um, bien, entonces te veré más tarde, supongo."

"Así es", promete Castiel y cuando Dean parpadea se ha ido.

"Jodidos Ángeles" Dean murmura para sí mismo y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Realmente necesita una cerveza.

**********************

Castiel duerme bien esa noche. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo agotador que el viaje terrenal podría ser. Apenas hay tiempo para Castiel de recibir las felicitaciones de sus hermanos por finalmente llegar a un encargo, antes de que él se zambulle de cabeza a dormir profundamente sin soñar.

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un renovado sentido del propósito. Dean Winchester es un encargo difícil, pero Castiel cree que empieza a entender mejor lo que tiene que hacer. No importa la opinión de Dean sobre los ángeles en general, Castiel piensa que se las arregló para convencer a Dean que él realmente quiere ayudar.

Y ahora ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Castiel se baña rápidamente y en lugar de buscar uno de los trajes angelicales, opta por otro traje oscuro simple. Sus alas se destacan aún más duro contra el blanco absoluto del uniforme de la guarnición de Michael . Además, le gusta la gabardina.

Después de un desayuno rápido que Castiel en su mayoría esta demasiado nervioso para comer, corre a la plataforma de lanzamiento. Esta vez, cuando él se dispara hacia la Tierra, sólo le toma una cuestión de segundos para encontrar la ciudad correcta y la casa correcta. El sol apenas se levanta sobre el horizonte, proyectando un resplandor dorado sobre el edificio de ladrillos de altura donde vive Dean. Castiel se transporta en el pequeño apartamento. Es tranquilo en el interior y al principio no ve a Dean. Entonces un sonido suave atrae su atención.

Dean sigue durmiendo.

Él esta hecho un ovillo en medio de la enorme cama y sus brazos están envueltos firmemente alrededor de una almohada demasiado grande. Castiel frunce el ceño. Se ve solo, demasiado pequeño en esa cama. Es demasiado espacio para una persona. Nada mas que Dean, pero demasiado espacio. Castiel necesita encontrar una manera de llenarlo.

Con cierta cautela, ya que Castiel no recuerda haber leído en las reglas acerca de cómo acercarse a los seres humanos mientras duermen, él camina por las escaleras cortas hacia la cama de Dean. Cuando no puede caminar más allá, porque sus rodillas se presionan contra el borde de la cama, Castiel se inclina y llama en voz baja el nombre de Dean.

"¿Dean?"

No hay respuesta. Castiel cree que Dean tiene un aspecto diferente en el sueño. La expresión que lleva es más honesta. Castiel no le gusta que Dean se esfuerce tanto en su estado de vigilia para ocultar todo lo que él siente. Pero también es preocupante que la expresión natural de Dean sea llena de preocupación. Castiel está más convencido que nunca de que Dean lo necesita. Dean no tiene a nadie para compartir la carga de sus preocupaciones para que pueda dormir en paz.

"¿Dean?" él intenta de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

Esta vez, Dean se desplaza ligeramente y agarra la almohada más estrechamente, pero no despierta. Si este fuera cualquier otro ser humano, Castiel hubiera entrado en sus sueños con fines de investigación, pero él había prometido a Dean que no iba a hacerlo si podía evitarlo. Castiel se niega a romper una promesa a Dean.

"Dean"

"Cállate, Cas," Dean murmura adormilado.

Castiel se tira hacia atrás, sorprendido. No puede ser posible, pero es casi seguro para Castiel que "Cas" es un apodo. Pero los apodos son usados por los seres humanos como muestra de afecto o familiaridad. Castiel no creía que ellos tuvieran alguno.

Se inclina lo suficiente sobre Dean de tal modo que está mirando hacia abajo sobre su cara. Es una posición precaria. Castiel cuidadosamente levanta un ala y lo presiona hacia abajo en el otro lado del cuerpo de Dean para calmarlo. Sin duda, esta tan cerca que Dean no podrá ignorarlo. Al momento en que Castiel esta por llamarlo nuevamente por su nombre, Dean libera súbitamente la almohada y se desliza un brazo por encima de su cabeza. Castiel mira con fascinación como el cuerpo de Dean gira en un movimiento lánguido largo, que comienza en el cuello y termina en sus pies.

Él todavía está observándolo, con su ala cruzando sobre el cuerpo de Dean cuando este abre sus ojos. Sus miradas se encuentran y durante un buen rato, no dicen nada en absoluto. A Castiel le cuesta pensar y no sabe por qué. Hay algo cálido e íntimo en ver a Dean de esta manera, su cabeza relajada en su almohada y su cuerpo descuidadamente extendido a través de su cama.

"Así que puedo considerar que no enseñan clases sobre el espacio personal allí arriba", dice Dean, su voz áspera de sueño y divertida.

Castiel se endereza al instante. Una vergüenza caliente revuelve su estómago, pero él tiene cuidado de no dejar de mostrarla en su rostro. Detrás de él, con las alas inquietas y retorciéndose. Incluso con un poco de concentración, toma demasiado tiempo para Castiel para convencerlas de que dejen de moverse. Cualquier orgullo que sentía por su logro se pierde cuando Dean comienza a reírse.

"¿Qué?" Castiel le pregunta, molesto.

Dean balancea las piernas por el borde de la cama y se levanta.

"Es sólo que tu," él dice. "Actúas como si no te importara, pero tus alas están avergonzadas".

"Ellas no lo están", Castiel niega, pero sus alas se hunden un poco y sólo hace que Dean ría de nuevo. Se desliza pasando a Castiel y salta por las escaleras hacia la sala.

"Hey, es en realidad una especie de alivio el saber que sientes las cosas", comenta Dean asomándose por la ventana. "Amigo, ¿qué hora es?"

"6:45 AM", responde Castiel.

"¿Qué demonios, hombre?" Dean gira alrededor y lo señala con el dedo. "Está bien, regla número uno. Nada de buscar pareja antes de las 9 AM."

"Oh". Otra sacudida de vergüenza. Él nunca quiso ser un inconveniente. "Lo siento."

Dean sólo asiente con la cabeza y baja por el segundo conjunto de escaleras.

"Vamos. Necesito café".

"¿Hay alguna regla número dos?" Castiel le pregunta mientras sigue a Dean.

"¿Eh? Oh, um... yo te haré saber", dice Dean. Su cocina es muy pequeña, apenas lo suficientemente grande para los aparatos esenciales y una mesa pequeña para dos personas. Dean empieza poniendo una máquina de café, sustituyendo los antiguos filtros con café nuevo y echar agua en la olla. Castiel observa el proceso en silencio.

"El cielo debe ser muy aburrido", dice Dean, un momento después, cuando él ha terminado de configurar la cafetera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Castiel nunca ha pensado que el Cielo sea aburrido o interesante. Simplemente es. Es su casa.

"Es que sé que hacer el café no es tan fascinante", señala Dean. "¿O es sólo porque nunca has estado aquí antes?"

Castiel le da a la cuestión una cuidada reflexion. Es cierto que estar en la Tierra es una experiencia nueva y emocionante. Pero él no se sintió atraído por los seres humanos que veía en la calle el día anterior. Tampoco les resulta difícil dejar de lado a Sam Winchester. Hay algo diferente acerca de Dean. A Castiel le gusta ver a Dean. Le gusta tratar de discernir cuales emociones que muestra Dean son reales y cuales son parte de su acto innecesario. A él le gusta la forma en que los músculos de Dean se mueven debajo de la camiseta de dormir blanca al estirarse arriba en un armario por una taza de café. Le gusta incluso cómo los labios de Dean se reúnen en las esquinas.

"En serio, estás mirándome otra vez", dice Dean. Él baja una segunda taza. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"No, gracias", dice Castiel. Michael siempre les advirtió que nunca a beban agua en la Tierra. "Pido disculpas si estoy haciéndote sentir incómodo. Parece que no puedo controlarme a mí mismo."

"Lo triste es que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ello." Dean se apoya contra el mostrador, las dos manos sobre la superficie marrón claro.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, cuando vayamos a mi trabajo hoy, la regla número dos es no mirar a nadie, excepto a mí." Por alguna razón, esta declaración deja a Dean de un rubor rojo y balbuceando una aclaración. "Quiero decir, la gente se hará preguntas. Yo no quiero estar en la patrulla del "bicho raro" todo el día, ¿de acuerdo?"

Castiel asiente. "¿Qué tipo de trabajo tienes?"

"Yo soy policía", dice Dean distraídamente mientras vierte el café recién hecho en su taza. "Homicidios".

"¿Homicidios?" Castiel le pregunta, alarmado.

Dean lo mira por encima de su taza. "Soy el detective de homicidios, Cas", dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido. "Investigo asesinatos".

"Eso suena muy peligroso", dice Castiel. Sus alas se mueven en señal de socorro y Castiel no hace nada para ocultarlo. Dean lo vería de todos modos.

"Sí, supongo, pero yo estoy más preocupado por la frecuencia con la que tengo que trabajar los sábados por la noche", bromea, pero Castiel no se ríe. Su sonrisa se retira y Dean suspira, dejando la taza a un lado.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Cas."

Cada cosa nueva que Castiel se entera de Dean lo confunde aún más. Está tan lleno de amor y luz, y sin embargo, opta por pasar sus días en una profesión horrible, caminando entre los elementos más perversos de la humanidad. No le extraña que sus sueños parecían preocupantes. Su trabajo haría cansar el corazón de cualquier ser humano. Castiel mentalmente estrecha sus parámetros de búsqueda. Dean va a necesitar a alguien que pueda hacer frente a las dos: las horas de trabajo inusuales y la preocupación por la seguridad de Dean. Así como alguien que efectivamente pueda ofrecer respaldo a su trabajo abrumador.

"Ya veo", Castiel dice en voz baja. Sus pensamientos caen alrededor de su cabeza. Cuanto más piensa en ello, más se da cuenta de que no será fácil encontrar una buena pareja para Dean. Él tiene tantas necesidades especiales. Castiel debe encontrar una persona que este dispuesta a atender a todas ellas.

"De todos modos, no es tan malo. Es más investigar en busca de pistas que apuntar las armas a los chicos malos", dice Dean a la ligera. Él toma un último trago de su café, a continuación, establece la taza en el fregadero vacío. "Voy a ir a tomar una ducha. Ya que estamos, y podríamos ir yendo. Tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer."

Esta casi en las escaleras antes de que él se vuelve y mueve el dedo a Castiel.

"Además, vamos a mantener todo esto de la mierda de búsqueda del amor solo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca se lo dejes saber a nadie mas", dice.

Es una búsqueda de amor, no hay razón para avergonzarse por lo que a Castiel se refiere, pero él está de acuerdo, no obstante. Lo que sea necesario para mantener feliz a Dean, Castiel piensa cuando él saca su libreta y empieza a revisar sus notas.

Después de todo, ese es su trabajo.


End file.
